


Pushing the Limits

by Betery



Series: Highnoon in the Universe [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, different first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betery/pseuds/Betery
Summary: When on the job in Overwatch and on Team Voltron you have to be able to sacrifice life and limb. You hope that it comes to neither but sometimes it might come to it. Lance knows what's at stake and he's willing to save as many lives as he can.





	Pushing the Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! I hope everyone is well. This chapter of Highnoon took a couple of turns while I was writing it, but I hope it has turned out to everyone's liking!

**Then:**

**Okay, he would admit it. Climbing up as high as he could on the buildings just after it had rained was not one of Lance’s best decisions. But he was bored okay? He was allowed to make mistake, even if his ankle was throbbing something awful and Genji was having to help him limp to Angela’s infirmary.**

**“Do not be surprised if she gives you the ‘you must be more responsible’ speech. Everyone here has had to hear it.”**

**“Right.” Lance said, smiling a little strained through the pain, “It can’t be any worse than the talking too’s I’ve gotten from my own Mother.” Nothing could possibly match up to his Mama’s worried rants about getting a mere BRUISE if it could have been avoided, so Lance wasn’t worried too much.**

**Genji and Lance entered the Infirmary, “Ms. Zeilger, I have a patient for you to attend to.” Genji said as his greeting and Angela, who was in the back of the room, looked up from her paperwork.**

**She looked Lance up and down, her gaze lingering on his unsupported ankle and sighed, “Set him on the table.” And Genji easily lifted Lance and gently deposited him on the furniture.**

**“I will go find your father and tell him what happened.” Said Genji and he nodded to Angela in parting, who nodded back.**

**“Thank you, Genji.” She said and his eyes crinkled in a smile and he flashed a salute as he headed out the door.**

**Angela’s cheery demeanor shrunk down into clear disapproval as she looked at Lance with a raised eyebrow, “Do I even need to ask what happened?”**

**“Teenage hi-jinks?” Lance offered, and Angela huffed a short laugh, rolling her chair over to Lance’s table and sat down.**

**“I suppose that is one way to describe it.” She agreed and started pressing on his ankle, pain laced up his shin, making him hiss through his teeth.**

**“Tell me doc, am I gonna lose the foot?” He bemoaned, and dramatically looked at the ceiling, “How am I supposed to woo the ladies with only one foot?”**

**“Don’t worry.” Angela teased right back, “I think I can save it. Would you like the sponge or the spray?”**

**Huh? Lance blinked, “Sponge or the spray?”**

**Angela nodded, “Of my healing serum. I can sponge it on, or spray it on. Which would you prefer?” Right. Magic healing nearly death-defying serum that Ms. Angela had developed herself.**

**“Spray.” He decided, not entirely sure what the difference was. Ms. Angela nodded and stood up, heading over to the cabinet to take out a small bottle with a spray top.**

**“I would stay off the ankle for at least an hour after treatment but you should be fine.” She said after she sprayed his ankle twice. It was already starting to feel better!**

**“Thanks Ms. Angela.” He said, lacing the words with sugar and sweetness. "I'd be nothing without you." To that she shook her head, smiling softly.**

**“It’s no problem, Lance.” She started putting her things away when the med doors slammed open, Anna holding up Mei. She was shivering and limping as Ana helped her along to the table next to Lance.**

**Angela immediately thrust herself into a flurry, ‘what had happened’ ‘where’s the most damage?’ she asked and more. Mei answered each question dutifully if with a bit of difficulty.**

**She didn’t seem to be in too bad of shape, but she didn’t once look over at Lance to reassure him her breathing heavy and a little short. There was blood on her pants and she was cradling one of her arms carefully. Lance swallowed around a lump forming in his throat and looked away.**

**Angela worked quietly and efficiently, feeding Mei a bar of food, and then spraying her serum on various parts of Mei’s body, even going as far as to ask Anna to help her when Mei started flinching at every touch.**

**“Go to sleep dear.” Anna said to Mei, holding up a syringe of blue fluid to Mei’s forearm then injecting her with it. Mei’s tight expression started to loosen up and her eyes slipped closed. Her breathing evening out and her body became still with sleep.**

**Angela’s jaw was set tight, watching Mei's comatose figure, hooking her up to various instruments and IV's**

**“There were children and omnics involved,” Anna said when she was sure that Mei was fast asleep. “She could have iced herself to heal up but that meant they would have been exposed. She saved their lives.”**

**Mercy grimaced her forehead creased with worry, “The damage isn’t too severe. A few hours of sleep and a couple more hours of rest after will do her fine.”**

**Ms. Angela’s words didn’t seem to comfort anyone, especially herself. Getting hurt was part of the job when you save others. And it wasn’t painless. Lance shivered but took a good look. This was gonna be his life eventually. As a pilot, he was gonna be up in the sky unable to see the heroes on the ground. But he wouldn’t forget that people fought with every part of themselves on the ground. It took courage to do that and a lot of it.**

**Ms. Angela looked at Lance, and she pressed her lips together in a thin line. Anna saw this and sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the table Lance was sitting on.**

**“You have questions,” Anna observes as Ms. Angela starts putting her medical supplies away.**

**“Not…really. I just, I knew that being a hero was dangerous work. But…seeing Mei like that…”**

**Angela shut the cabinet door maybe just a little harder than she needed to. She turned around, looking from Lance to Mei.**

**“Overwatch was shut down for a reason, it may be best that way in the long run.”**

**Before Lance could interrupt with indignation a speech already welling up, Ms. Angela held up a hand, “But we’re all here for our own reasons. We do good. I just don’t want to lose anymore friends." She looked at Mei for a long moment, "I don’t want the world to think that Overwatch is a place where only unsavory people go." She looked back to Lance her stance just a bit straighter, "I want us to make the world a better place.”**

**She sat down next to him, “I don’t want you to feel that the only way to prove yourself is to put yourself in danger for us. If you become a military pilot, then you have a whole system backing you up. I’ve heard you make plans about joining Overwatch when you’re old enough, but this life isn’t easy.” She reached out to place a hand on his knee and gave it a soft squeeze. Lance wanted to tell her he's heard that kind of talk a million times, he knew what he wanted to do. Who he wanted to help.**

**Anna sighed from her corner, “Angela, there’s nothing you can say that would convince this boy to stay away forever. Take my daughter for example.”**

**Angela bowed her head and sighed heavily. “I know. Why do I even bother?" She laughed a little, “I guess I’ll be patching you up soon enough, Lance.”**

**“I’ll try not to make you wanna pull your hair out _too_ much.” **

Now:

This was Lance’s Mission. He had designed the plan of attack, led the infiltration of this prison camp, and had stupidly STUPIDLY gotten himself separated from his team.

“Guys, your team leader is desperately in need of backup!” He shouted into the com, he only got static back and he bit out a curse, ducking into a roll out of the line of fire. He huffed, changing his weapon to the magnum and he searched for high ground. He scrambled up a crumbled wall and took everything in.

There were four enemies in his sights, and they all had their backs to him. He took a breath, let his heart slow and he slipped between the seconds just like his Pa taught him, he looked deep into the sins of his enemies- and fanned the hammer, each one dropping to the ground. He spent no time to check on them and quickly made sure his gun was recharging for the next round.

Lance was certain that this wasn’t going to be the last of these bozo’s. He was weaving his way through the rubble. Just as he thought he was in the clearhe even _more_ soldiers were coming close their feet crunching on the rubble, not even trying to conceal their steps. Too easy. He shouldn't use the deadeye again so soon though. Pa had reminded him relentlessly that he shouldn't over do it. Cause bad things would happen. He needed to at least try to rely on his other assets"Guys?" He whispered again into the com, "Come in." Static. And the soliders were getting even closer. No two butts about it he didn't have much of a choice. A 1v more than one could be bad. Especially this far into enemy territory. 

He slowed his breathing to make it easier to hear and strained his ears to find their position… he took a quick look at the sun for reference and nodded to himself. Just a bit due east. He climbed up to the high ground again and took aim, three more adversaries fell. Lance blinked rapidly at the burning just behind his eyes. He definitely would have to wait for the dead-eye to cool down just a little more before he used it again.

“Look alive paladin!” Someone shouted and pushed Lance aside and where he had been standing exploded from a thrown grenade.

“Thanks.” He croaked, squeezing his eyes shut at the loud noise that pounded through his temples, “I owe you one.” And he opened his eyes.

The person who saved him nodded, and held out his hand, “No problem.” He said, prim accent drastically countering the war zone around them. “Let’s make sure that the refugees are safe and sound.”  

“Right.”

There was something about this guy, his flouncy hair his graceful tumbles as they made their way through the camp. Lance was sure he should know who this guy is. He was just opening his mouth to ask for the stranger's name when Purple Skin held out an arm to keep Lance from going out into the road.

“We’ve got seven soldiers.” Mystery guy shot-called softly. Looking just beyond, “Think you can use that party-trick of yours?”

Lance took a sec, weighing his options, feeling for the desert heat and didn’t get _too_ bad of a reaction of it. One more shouldn’t be that bad.

“I can do it. Just draw their attention away from me, and make sure I can have a clear shot of them.”

Mystery Guy grinned, “Certainly.”

Lance nodded and shuffled away looking for the high ground. Crawling and climbing slowly up some rocks. He double checked his heading and froze when he saw mystery man _walking into the line of fire._

“Soldiers.” The man greeted and all of them halted and snapped to attention.

“Sire!” Sire?

“At ease.” The currently in question man appeased, “What’s the status of your patrol?”

“Your highness.” An upper-level guard acknowledged, stepping forward from the group, “We are in pursuit of radicals and escaped prisoners, what are your orders?”

His HIGHNESS hummed in thought, looking up at the perch Lance had paused climbing and he scrambled up to the top, he stood up straight and took a breath, taking in on all of the targets, he had to make sure not to hit the prancy guy. Or maybe he should hit him too? He seemed weird. Almost suspicious. The guy saved his skin though, so he owed at least that much. 

So, Lance took aim and slowed his breath. Seven men went down, and His Suspiciousness was still standing, not having even flinched and looked around at the damage Lance has sown. He nodded and waved to Lance in the all clear. Lance flashed a thumbs up and started heading back down, he swallowed thickly as he had to make certain jumps to get the right footings, and the world did an acrobatics trick around him making him stumble in place, and on the last step down the rocks, he lost his balance. Falling forward trying to catch himself on something, anything-

 “Easy there Paladin," Mystery Man eased having somehow made it all the way over and holding a hand on his shoulder to keep his balance,"We still have to make it back to the others. Mind if I hitch a ride?”

Lance shook his head, and looked around at the out of focus area around him, “Which way’s south?” He slurred a bit and Lotor guided them the way there. The edge of the camp was met by a forest, and lance tried to keep a watchful eye for enemies through the tree’s, “Never got your name by the way.” Lance broke the silence, “I’m Lance, and you?”

Perfect Hair side-eyed him, and scanned the horizon as they entered the forest, “Lotor.” He supplied, and Lance wanted to pry but Lotor shushed him, “Three soldiers to the east.” He murmured softly, “We have a clear shot. Do you think you can make it?”

Lance shrugged, “You’d think after shooting them over and over they would get the hint. Why do I even bother?” and looked over at the men. Their backs were turned. Lance sighed in relief and flashed Lotor a thumb’s up, “I don’t even need to use my party trick.” And the shape of his bayard molded in his hand to his sniper, and he took aim, taking a steadying breath through the ache in his head and his fuzzy vision. He tensed his finger and three more men went down. How many had he downed today alone? Lance didn’t even wanna think about counting.

“Well done.” Lotor praised, “Let’s get moving, we don’t know if there’s a check-in station or not.”

“No complaints from me.”

The walk back to the camp seemed to be taking a lot longer than it should be. Lance swayed on his feet a bit and blinked away the fog trying to creep into the edges of his vision. When was the last time he had, had a drink of water?

“Here.” Lotor offered, holding out a canteen of sorts. Lance took it gratefully unscrewing the top. He brought the edge to his mouth and took two measured swallows of water, his stomach cramped a little and he wanted more but both of them would need this water in the future. His hand shook a little as Lance screwed the top back on.

“Thanks.”

“The camp isn’t much farther Paladin. You’re doing well.” 

“Do I look that bad?”

“You look like a young man pushing himself past his limits,” Lotor stated, and somehow it didn’t sound patronizing. It sounded almost like praise. Which wasn’t entirely unwelcome.

“Yeah well my ability takes a lot out of me I just hope we don’t come across anyone else before we-“

“ _Round them up!”_ Someone shouted some yards away, “ _The general wants these maggots cleaned up before word gets out they escaped. Make em’ start digging so we don’t have much to do after.”_

Lance’s blood went cold. How many of the prisoners had been caught? How far off were Lotor and Lance? Despratley Lance looked over at Lotor and he nodded.

“I’ll play the distraction, you get a clean shot.” Lotor assured and Lance nodded but his stomach roiled. He had used his Deadeye way too much today. Even before everything went to shit he couldn’t exactly count how many times he had used it. Doing this was a bad idea. Pushing the Deadeye this far could be a huge mistake, but there were actual lives on the line and he didn’t have the luxury to quit when he was a little nauseous and had a headache.

_Someone please watch over me and protect me from my stupid self._ He thought as Lotor and he split up. Lance needed to get somewhere with a good view of all the soldiers.

 It was the same song and dance as before. Lotor showed up, pretended to do an examination until Lance was in position. He climbed up a tree and stopped for a minute to check out the view. He almost lost his balance on the branch, quickly reaching out for the trunk so he wouldn’t fall, arm’s pinwheeling to regain his balance.

The prisoners that the guards had wanted to force to dig their own graves were _children._ The oldest one had to have been in their early teens and their little eyes were wide with fear, their ears folded back against their heads. Each of them was holding a shovel, and the smallest one couldn’t even hold it off the ground.

Lance ground his teeth together, raising the gun to his eyelevel. The anger in his gut burning as he summoned the desert heat to call upon the wrath of the devil himself for these monsters that would throw away the lives of children. Normally when slipping between the seconds it was almost like sliding under the sheets before he went to sleep, but now it was like trying to force quickly moving objects to slow down just enough to give him room. Time was slowing but it was difficult to get to the state he needed to be in. Right now it felt like slow stopmotion, tricky but doable. Something must have given Lance away because Lotor visible reacted, eyes widening just a hair and he took a courteous step back, his mouth forming words that Lance didn’t care to try to lip read before he lost hold of the second and the burning anger he fanned the hammer of his gun.

Shots rang out and guards went down but Lance wasn’t sure how many fell. His eyes burned, and his head pounded. Cotton fogged up his mind and something was making it difficult to hear, hen he was laying down on the ground. When had he gotten on the ground? There were stern words and phrases and someone was grabbing his arm but it hurt to move.

Lance woke up feeling cold.

Cold. Cold? Oh, a pod. He must be back on the castle. The doors hissed open and Lance stumbled out, an arm reaching out to steady him.

“You gave us a right fright, M’boy!” Coran said as a greeting, “According to the readings on the pod not only did you have a broken arm you had high cranial and quintessence activity! You almost burst a vessel! What happened out there?”

Lance laughed airily, waving away his worries, “And tell you all my secrets, Coran? Never! Seriously, the pressure of the fight probably just got to me a little. Thanks for fixing me up.” Then again, if Pidge ever found out how much use he had gotten out of the Deadeye they would have a fit.

“Of course." Coran eased, his posture letting Lance clearly know that this subject had not been let go,"Now then. Let's get you something to eat." Coran said lightly leading lance to the mess hall.

It was quiet but Lance was okay with that. When he was done eating he was going to wanna sleep for like a week or something. 

“There is something of more serious note, Lance.” Coran broke the silence, stopping just in front of the closed mess hall doors.

“Oh?” Lance said as they headed to the mess hall. “And what’s that?”

“Why exactly did Prince Lotor of the Galra empire have to drag you to us in your unconscious state?”

And Coran dramatically opened the door revealing Lotor, poking food goo with a spork holding a suspicious expression. He stopped when the door opened and looked up from his plate, “Ah, Lance.” He greeted with an easy smile. “Good to see you’re alright now.”

“Uh.” Lance turns to Coran, smiling weakly, “I found him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments! Have any thoughts or ideas on this series? Let me know that too! Just feel like saying hi? That also works. Comments are wonderful no matter the form they take.


End file.
